Question: Kevin is a gardener. He plants $4$ rows of irises in a garden. Each row has $2$ irises. How many irises did Kevin plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of irises that Kevin planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of irises planted in each row. The product is $4\text{ rows of irises} \times 2\text{ irises per row}$ $4\text{ rows of irises} \times 2\text{ irises per row} = 8$ irises